Ferdinand
"Kaiser" Ferdinand is the secondary antagonist in the fangame Pokémon Heads & Tails, and the main antagonist of the first half of its plot. He is the leader of Team Kaiser, the second in command of Team Crisis and a former gym leader of the Metropia region during the reign of Mr. Apocalypse, as well as the strongest at that time. IN GAME Team Crisis rule Many years before the start of the game, Ferdinand joined Team Crisis and became its second in command. He was placed as a steel type gym leader while Mr. Apocalypse was the Pokémon League Champion, and was known to be the strongest of all gym leaders at that time, being able to sweep entire teams with just his Aggron. Despite that, Ferdinand was not satisfied, wanting to become a member of the Elite Four. However, one of its current members already specialized in the steel type and Mr. Apocalypse wouldn't promote him if he wasn't powerful enough. To prove his worth, Ferdinand engaged that Elite Four member in a Pokémon battle, only to be defeated. He would rechallenge that same trainer several times to no avail. Team Crisis fall One day, Ferdinand was defeated by the self proclaimed "pokehero" Pokeman and forced to give away his gym badge. After that, Mr. Apocalypse was defeated by Pokeman and fled the region, leaving him behind. With Team Crisis powerless against the new champion, Pokeman replaced all gym leaders working for Team Crisis, firing Ferdinand in the process and turning him into an outcast. The rise of Team Kaiser With his dream of becoming an Elite Four member completely vanished, Ferdinand decided to create his own organization with the goal of reconquering Metropia, calling it "Team Kaiser". He also managed to turn his own gym into his HQ, hiding from Pokeman and planning several terrorist acts while recruiting the other former gym leaders, turned supervillains as well, to help him with his master plan to defeat Pokeman. Putting his plan into motion Ferdinand based his plans on capturing the legendary Pokémon Arceus and use it as a weapon against the whole region. He sent his commanders to find the pieces to do the ritual to summon it while keeping the police distracted with other crimes. Against the player However, things changed when the player took half of Arceus' plates with him/her during an archaeological exploration. This, with the inability of his team commanders to steal back the plates, greatly infuriated him despite the good news about the successful capture of the three legendary birds. When the player reached the city where Ferdinand was hiding, he finally met him/her personally, stealing the plates and imprisoning the player in his secret base. However, the player managed to escape and make his/her way to him, who just fled with a teleporter taking all plates with him. Having all what's needed to summon Arceus, Ferdinand and his minions left the base and went to Mt. Ferrus, where he successfully opened the gate to Arceus' realm. After being intercepted by the player, Ferdinand asked for Arceus' aid to conquer Metropia, but the Pokémon deity refused due to having doubts about Ferdinand's worth of wielding its power. Ferdinand tried to show his worth by battling the player once more, but he was ultimately defeated. Seeing that battle and Ferdinand's evil intentions, Arceus reaffirmed its denial to follow his orders, even avoiding the Master Ball he threw it to force its submission, and disappeared. Enraged at his plan's failure and blaming the player for it, Ferdinand tried to strangle him/her, only to be stopped and arrested by the champion Pokeman. After that, he was put in jail along with his minions. Mr. Apocalypse's return When Mr. Apocalypse returned to Metropia with a new army of villains, Ferdinand was released from prison and put in charge of the first half of the new Battle Tower. He faced the player once more when he/she came to battle Mr. Apocalypse and lost. However, he tried to control his anger, being sure of Mr. Apocalypse's victory. Ferdinand isn't seen anymore afterwards but it's assumed he got incarcerated again after the player defeated Mr. Apocalypse. PERSONALITY Ferdinand is extremely loyal to Mr. Apocalypse and obeyed all of his orders while trying to achieve his own dream of becoming an Elite Four member. However, being defeated every time by another Elite Four member, already specializing in the same type as Ferdinand, turned that dream into an obsession. Even after founding Team Kaiser, Ferdinand still had in mind asking Mr. Apocalypse to make him a member of the Elite Four when creating a new Pokémon League. Despite acting with a calm demeanor, Ferdinand is actually very wrathful and it takes the best of him to control his anger when his plans fail. ABILITIES AND POWERS *'Quake generation': Ferdinand seems to be able to create small and short quakes around him when he's angry. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elementals Category:Kidnappers Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Arena Masters Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Fearmongers Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Burglars Category:Guardians